1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wireless communications systems, and more specifically, to enabling Closed User Groups (CUGs) and Limiting Mobility in wireless communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Group-based voice services, such as two-way half-duplex voice calls within a group or between individuals, also known as “Push-to-Talk,” “Press-to-Talk,” PTT or P2T, have enormous revenue earnings potential for wireless networks, such as cellular networks and personal communications systems (PCS) networks.
Moreover, the Assignee has introduced Advanced Voice Services (AVS) including improved implementations for P2T, as well as novel group-based voice services such as Push-to-Conference (P2C) (also known as Conference Call), Upgrade to Conference (upgrade from P2T to P2C), Push-to-Message (P2M) (also known as Instant Voice Messaging or IVM) and group SMS (Short Message Service), for wireless mobile units or handsets and networks. More information on these advanced voice services can be found in the cross-referenced applications identified above.
Notwithstanding these innovations, there is a need in the art for other advanced voice services that comply with existing and emerging wireless standards and provide superior user experiences. The present invention aims to satisfy this need by providing enhanced features in advanced voice services for wireless communications systems.